Egric von East Anglia
Egric war König von East Anglia von etwa 638 bis 641 und regierte vermutlich bereits ab 634 als Unterkönig von Sigebert. Geschichte Vorgeschichte 616 war Raedwald von East Anglia der mächtigste südliche Angelsächsische König. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten, seit Beginn der Herrschaft von Sigebert, wurde East Anglia stark von Mercia dominiert. Raedwalds Sohn Eorpwald wurde kurz nach seiner Taufe 927 von dem heidnischen Adligen Ricbert ermordet und East Anglia fiel drei Jahre lang ins Heidentum zurück. Nach dem Tod von Raedwald erhob sich der heidnische Penda von Mercia, um der Übermacht des neuen Bretwalda Edwin von Northumbria zu begegnen. Vermutlich lag die Abwendung East Anglias vom Christentum während der Herrschaft von Ricbert am Einfluss von Mercia, um Edwins Autorität zu mindern. Zwei Söhne von Raedwalds Bruder Eni beschlossen, ihre christlichen Allianzen zu erneuern und schlossen diplomatische Ehen: Anna heiratete eine Frau aus East Anglia und sein Bruder Æthelric die northumbrische Prinzessin Hereswith, die Großnichte von Edwin. Identifikation Egric war ein Mitglied der Dynastie der Wuffinger, doch seine genaue Abstammung ist nicht sicher bekannt. Die einzige Information über ihn stammt von Beda, wo er als Sigeberts cognatus, Verwandter, bezeichnet wird. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/18 Es wurde vermutet, dass Egric eigentlich Enis Sohn Aethelric war, dessen Nachfahren später Könige von East Anglia wurden. Bei Beda erscheint er als Vater der drei ostanglischen Könige Anna, Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/18 - "Anna, der Sohn von Eni" Aethelhere Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/24 - "Aethelhere, Bruder und Nachfolger von Anna, König der Ostangeln" und Aethelwold. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/22 - "Aethelwold, König der Ostangeln, Bruder von Anna" Weiterhin wird er in der Anglian collection als Großvater von Ealdwulf bezeichnet, dessen Vater Aethelric war. Nach Ecgrics Tod regierten die drei anderen Söhne von Eni nach einander, bevor Ealdwulf den Thron bestieg; ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Raedwalds Linie ausgestorben war. Weiterhin lässt Aelthelrics Ehe mit Hereswith vermuten, dass man von ihm erwartete, dass er einmal East Anglia regieren würde und vermutlich schon vor 632 von Edwin von Northumbria gefördert wurde. Steven Plunkett, Suffolk in Anglo-Saxon Times Dies lässt auch vermuten, dass er ein älterer Sohn gewesen sein muss, sonst hätte Edwin einen der anderen Brüder gewählt. Aethelric war anscheinend 647 tot, als Anna bereits regierte, und Hereswith nach Gallien in ein Kloster gegangen war. Peter Hunter-Blair, Michael Lapidge, Learning and Literature in Anglo-Saxon England Historiker haben deshalb vermutet, dass Aethelric und Egric eigentlich die gleiche Person waren, was Barbara Yorke aber bestreitet, da ihrer Meinung nach die beiden Namen zu unterschiedlich sind, um Abwandlungen on einander zu sein. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Herrschaft Sigebert hatte mindestens zehn Jahre im Exil auf dem Kontinent verbracht und war als sehr religiöser Mann zurückgekehrt, der das Christentum in East Anglia erneuerte und mit Hilfe von Felix von Burgund, Bischof von East Anglia, ein breites Netz von Kirchen und Klöstern errichten ließ. Möglicherweise beinhaltete seine Machtübernahme auch eine militärische Eroberung, denn man erinnerte sich an ihn später als einen großen Feldherren. Egric regierte mindestens während einem Teil von Sigebert als Unterkönig über einen Teil von East Anglia. Eine Passage in der Historia ecclesiastica von Beda beschreibt die Gründe für Sigeberts Abdankung 638, als er sich in ein Kloster zurückzieht, und erwähnt auch Egric als Verwandten Sigeberts, der bereits zuvor einen Teil des Reiches regiert hatte. Laut Richard Hoggett war es in East Anglia üblich, dass mehr als ein König das Reich gleichzeitig regierte, so wie man es auch in Kent und Northumbria hielt. Egric und Sigebert könnten gleichzeitig die Menschen, die als Nordvolk (Norfolk) und Südvolk (Suffolk) bekannt waren, regiert haben. Richard Hoggett, The Archaeology of the East Anglian Conversion Es ist aber auch möglich, dass Egric kein gleichrangiger Herrscher war, sondern eher ein Unterkönig und Verwalter in einer Region des Reiches, der sich erst nach Sigeberts Abdankung zum König erhob. M. O. H. Carver, The Age of Sutton Hoo Anders als Sigebert scheint Egric ein Heide geblieben zu sein. Es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass er jemals getauft wurde oder das Christentum in East Anglia förderte. Laut D. P. Kirby schrieb Beda nichts, das vermuten ließ, dass Egric ein Christ war, im Gegensatz zu seinen Lobpreisungen von Sigeberts Bemühungen, das Christentum in East Anglia zu verbreiten. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings 633 kam es zu einer schockierenden und einflussreichen Veränderungen in den Machtverhältnissen der angelsächsischen Königreiche. Edwin von Northumbria wurde in einer Schlacht durch Penda von Mercia und Cadwallon ap Cadfan getötet. Northumbria brauchte eine gewisse Zeit, bis es sich unter Edwins Nachfolger Oswald wieder stabilisiert hatte. Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen - ohne dass man jedoch ein genaues Datum festlegen kann - dankte Sigebert ab, zog sich in ein Kloster zurück und überließ Egric die Herrschaft. Er regierte allein für etwa zwei Jahre, als East Anglia von Penda von Mercia angegriffen wurde. Das Datum der Invasion wird üblicherweise mit 636 angegeben, doch D. P. Kirby hat vermutet, dass es auch erst 641 geschehen sein könnte. Egric war anscheinend vorgewarnt, denn es gelang ihm, eine Armee zu versammeln, die Beda als opimus oder vortrefflich bezeichnete. Im wissen, dass East Anglia dem schon früher siegreichen, kampferfahrenen Mercia kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte, bemühten sich die Ostangeln, Sigebert zu überzeugen, sein Kloster zu verlassen und sie in die Schlacht zu führen, um die Soldaten zu ermutigen und von der Flucht abzuhalten. Doch Sigebert weigerte sich und wurde aus seinem Kloster gezerrt und zum Schlachtfeld geführt, wo er nur mit seinem Stab bewaffnet in den Kampf zog, da er sich ebenfalls weigerte, Waffen zu tragen. Sowohl Sigebert als auch Egric wurden in der Schlacht getötet, und die Armee von East Anglia wurde beinahe ausgelöscht. Genau wie Raedwald, Eorpwald und Sigebert ist Egric einer der Könige, der möglicherweise im Grab von Sutton Hoo begraben wurde. Es handelt sich um ein heidnisches Grab, und einige Historiker haben vermutet, dass ein frommer Christ wie Egrics Bruder und Nachfolger Anna sicherlich kein heidnisches Schiffsbegräbnis erhalten hätte, doch diese Theorie wird auch nicht vollständig verworfen. Rupert Bruce-Mitford, The Sutton Hoo Ship-Burial Stammtafel # ♔ Wuffa (c. 571-578) ## ♔ Tyttla (c. 578-599) ### ♔ Raedwald (c599-625) ⚭ | NN (⚭ // NN) #### // ♔ Sigebert (634-638) #### | Raegenhere (✝ 616) #### | ♔ Eorpwald (625-632) ### Eni #### ♔ Egric (638-641) ⚭ Hereswith von Deira ##### ♔ Ealdwulf (663-713) #### ♔ Anna (641-653) #### ♔ Aethelhere (653-655) #### ♔ Aethelwold (655-663) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Wuffinger Kategorie:König von East Anglia